Love your Brother
by jkkitty1
Summary: This is in answer to two prompts from Holmes Brothers Inc on Live Journal #8 John and Mycroft gets into a roll and Sherlock takes Mycroft's side. Mycroft is surprised and they get to talk #7 Someone breaks into Mycroft's house and injuries him. Sherlock gets after the criminals and Mycroft realizes that he does mean something to him. Thanks for Sparky for her great Beta work.
1. Sticking up for big Brother

**Love your Brother**

Chapter 1: Sticking up for Big Brother

"Keep your big nose out of our business, Mycroft. You don't govern mine or Sherlock's life, and your interference is not welcome. Your brother is a big boy and doesn't need a minder or a keeper. So, stop offering me incentives to spy on him and keep you informed of what goes on in this flat." John stood as close to Mycroft as possible, poking his finger into Mycroft's chest. His action would have two big men removing anyone else.

"You don't understand, John. There's a killer who has targeted my brother because of me, and I intend to keep him safe and unharmed this time. I'm only asking you to ensure that Sherlock moves, with you of course, to a safe house for a few days. I had no intention of suggesting a bribe or incentive. My brother's life is too valuable to allow that madman, Davison, out there hurting me by killing him." Mycroft was for once really was not trying to interfere with Sherlock but protect him.

Sherlock had seen his brother's car and quietly had climbed the stairs. When he heard the augment between his roommate and brother, he stood on the landing and listened.

"Too valuable, you use him as a personal one-man attack dog when you want to get something done. Perhaps you should have thought about his value before you told Moriarty all his secrets and weaknesses and almost got him killed." John anger was rising as he shouted, fist clenched.

"You don't know why I did what I did, so don't assume you do." Mycroft voice was edged in frost as he moved back from the doctor.

"Your brother may call me an idiot, but I know you're the one who gave that mad man information to destroy your brother."

"Stop!" Sherlock stepped into the room and moved between the two. "Mycroft is right John. You don't know why it was important for Moriarty to get the information."

"You're defending him," pointing a thumb toward Mycroft. "If anything, you should hate him more than I do. He caused you to give up two years of your life. Do not defend this piranha."

"John," Sherlock began but stopped for a minute when Mycroft shook his head and said before Sherlock could continue.

"You do not need to do this, brother mine. Dr. Watson's opinion of myself is unimportant." Mycroft knew it might hurt Sherlock's relationship with John to tell him what had happened.

"It's not fair to you for him to blame you for something we decided and planned together. Both of us felt that this was the only way to make Moriarty tip his hand. I knew what could happen if we carried through with the plan."

"Don't cover for him and claim you knew about it. He didn't think of you as your reputation was destroyed, then blamed for the crimes you solved, or you had to jump to your death. Then spend two years running being hurt and even tortured while your friends grieved, and he just sat behind his big desk."

"Enough John, you know nothing. Mycroft and I planned this together. And he has been trying to make up for everything that went wrong during those two years since I came back. Like attempting to protect me from this madman, although he knows I won't hide."

John exploded, "You planned this, knew what would happen and didn't feel the need to inform your best friend. And now you expect me to forgive that not only Mycroft but you for tearing my life apart for two years."

Hanging his head down, "I'm sorry, so sorry you suffered John but it was necessary. Mycroft only did what was needed to take Moriarty down."

"Doctor Watson, I know you're upset, but I must insist that Sherlock comes with me. The safe house would only be for a few days, a week at most until we capture this madman. It is not the time for this discussion." Mycroft interrupted.

John turned on both men, "Then tell me when it is the right time. You both felt it was fine to cause such pain. Well, you deserve each other. Yes, take him to the safe house. If I ever see either of you again, it will be too soon. When he tucks you safely away from the maniac, I'll pick up my belongings." John grabbed his coat and stomped down the stairs.


	2. Why can't I ever find love?

**Love your Brother**

Chapter 1: Sticking up for Big Brother

"Keep your big nose out of our business, Mycroft. You don't govern mine or Sherlock's life, and your interference is not welcome. Your brother is a big boy and doesn't need a minder or a keeper. So, stop offering me incentives to spy on him and keep you informed of what goes on in this flat." John stood as close to Mycroft as possible, poking his finger into Mycroft's chest. His action would have two big men removing anyone else.

"You don't understand, John. There's a killer who has targeted my brother because of me, and I intend to keep him safe and unharmed this time. I'm only asking you to ensure that Sherlock moves, with you of course, to a safe house for a few days. I had no intention of suggesting a bribe or incentive. My brother's life is too valuable to allow that madman, Davison, out there hurting me by killing him." Mycroft was for once really was not trying to interfere with Sherlock but protect him.

Sherlock had seen his brother's car and quietly had climbed the stairs. When he heard the augment between his roommate and brother, he stood on the landing and listened.

"Too valuable, you use him as a personal one-man attack dog when you want to get something done. Perhaps you should have thought about his value before you told Moriarty all his secrets and weaknesses and almost got him killed." John anger was rising as he shouted, fist clenched.

"You don't know why I did what I did, so don't assume you do." Mycroft voice was edged in frost as he moved back from the doctor.

"Your brother may call me an idiot, but I know you're the one who gave that mad man information to destroy your brother."

"Stop!" Sherlock stepped into the room and moved between the two. "Mycroft is right John. You don't know why it was important for Moriarty to get the information."

"You're defending him," pointing a thumb toward Mycroft. "If anything, you should hate him more than I do. He caused you to give up two years of your life. Do not defend this piranha."

"John," Sherlock began but stopped for a minute when Mycroft shook his head and said before Sherlock could continue.

"You do not need to do this, brother mine. Dr. Watson's opinion of myself is unimportant." Mycroft knew it might hurt Sherlock's relationship with John to tell him what had happened.

"It's not fair to you for him to blame you for something we decided and planned together. Both of us felt that this was the only way to make Moriarty tip his hand. I knew what could happen if we carried through with the plan."

"Don't cover for him and claim you knew about it. He didn't think of you as your reputation was destroyed, then blamed for the crimes you solved, or you had to jump to your death. Then spend two years running being hurt and even tortured while your friends grieved, and he just sat behind his big desk."

"Enough John, you know nothing. Mycroft and I planned this together. And he has been trying to make up for everything that went wrong during those two years since I came back. Like attempting to protect me from this madman, although he knows I won't hide."

John exploded, "You planned this, knew what would happen and didn't feel the need to inform your best friend. And now you expect me to forgive that not only Mycroft but you for tearing my life apart for two years."

Hanging his head down, "I'm sorry, so sorry you suffered John but it was necessary. Mycroft only did what was needed to take Moriarty down."

"Doctor Watson, I know you're upset, but I must insist that Sherlock comes with me. The safe house would only be for a few days, a week at most until we capture this madman. It is not the time for this discussion." Mycroft interrupted.

John turned on both men, "Then tell me when it is the right time. You both felt it was fine to cause such pain. Well, you deserve each other. Yes, take him to the safe house. If I ever see either of you again, it will be too soon. When he tucks you safely away from the maniac, I'll pick up my belongings." John grabbed his coat and stomped down the stairs.


	3. Afraid to admit they care

**Chapter 2 Why can't I ever find love**

"John," Sherlock cried staring at the door. Turning toward Mycroft, his shoulders fell, and his face lined with pain.

Mycroft could see the angst in his brother's face and saw how his brother's lower lip was trembling. After a moment, he placed a light hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "He'll be back once he cools down, little brother."

As Sherlock shook his head, tears began to appear in his eyes. "Not this time, I promised him I wasn't keeping anything else from him. He'll never forgive this lie and will detest me. He's gone for good."

"Sherlock, you don't believe that. You did what was needed to keep your friends safe, and John will understand and come around. Have you ever told him what happened in those years away? Has he ever even asked?"

"Never, I don't want him to feel guilty, so we haven't talked about it. I don't blame him for not asking as I hurt him too gravely."

"You two need to discuss those two years and what happened. It will always be an obstruction to returning your relationship to what it was before you left until you do. I know you care very deeply about the doctor, but this is as much his fault. You have never even allowed him to see your scars. Surely he would know that your time away was not a picnic if you did."

Sherlock started to shake, and Mycroft led him to the couch. Sitting him down, he sat beside him. Tears ran down his face while silent sobs rocked his body.

Mycroft felt his brother's head lay on his shoulder. "Mycie, why can't I ever find love or even friendship that I don't destroy." The sobs increased in volume and intensity.

The use of his childhood name and closeness of Sherlock was uncomfortable. He cared for his brother and wanted to see him happy, but too many things seemed to prevent this from happening. The many incidents between them kept them from really helping each other to feel pleasure in the others present.

After Sherlock had quieted, he became aware of how he was sitting and jerked up quickly. He could feel his forgotten feelings for Mycroft crashing back. Quickly he moved hoping to prevent his brother from discovering how he felt. The comments he often made to Mycroft were just the opposite of his sentiments. He was in love with his brother, but couldn't let him know, or he would forever lose him. But he can never admit to Mycroft that he looks forward to his visits, and only keep distant and insulting to keep his brother from discovering his true feelings.

According to everyone, sibling incest was not only wrong in every way, but against the law. Sherlock could never allow his feelings to injury his brother's life and job. Beside Mycroft would never feel the same way. He believed caring wasn't an advantage. He knew Mycroft would never return his feelings.

"What is wrong brother mine?" Mycroft was not surprised at his brother's movement. Although neither liked showing emotions, Sherlock had always been his worst enemy by allowing his feelings to rule his life. Of course, he would deny this, just as he was doing now even though the situation was understandable.

"I'm apology for my loss of control. It won't happen again." Sherlock stood and began pacing.

"The safe house?"

"You usually just need me to do your legwork. That's the only thing I'm good for you." Sherlock sounded disappointed before he could catch himself. It wouldn't do to let Mycroft hear the need in his voice.

"You're good for more than just legwork. The cases you solve save lives. Besides, you know I don't do emotion, but need to keep you safe, or mummy will kill me," Mycroft smirked.

Sounding offended. "Oh, we wouldn't want to upset mummy."

Sherlock looked around 221B. It was where he lived for a long time, but John made it his home. They were a family. Not lovers but someone who understood him.

"If you're right and he comes back, I need to be here to explain to John why I didn't tell him and apologized."

"Come to the safehouse. I'll have a man watch for him, and bring him to you when he comes back." Mycroft assured him.

Coming to the decision that he couldn't stay in the apartment tonight in case John returned, to claim his property, he said. "I'll just pack a few things, but your men better catch him quickly, or I'll go find this Davison myself," Sherlock threatened and then unsure. "And you do promise to bring John if he does return."

Mycroft nodded and waited for his brother to pack before heading toward the car.


	4. Nine Months Later

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"Sherlock needed to acquire some information that Mycroft had denied him and decided to break into his brother's house. Going to bypass the security system, he noticed that it wasn't activated. Now that was strange with Mycroft's paranoia. It was always on even when he was at home. Someone must have already entered the house. The question was who and where was his brother?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Quietly entering the hall, he listened. Hearing no sounds, he moved further into the house. At the last minute, he grabbed one of Mycroft's unique umbrellas. Pulling the handle up, a short sword emerged. "Figured there would be something hidden in here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He searched with a frightening silence invading the house. No sounds broke into his search until he reached the stairs going up to his brother's bedroom when he heard a noise. Moving quickly but silently, he rushed as quickly as possible toward the sound./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Opening the door, Sherlock discovered with a messy figure surrounded by blood on the floor. The body moaned, and Sherlock hurried to what turned out to be his brother./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mycroft," he cried out and was answered with another groan, there was no recognition in those usually blue eyes. Leaning over, he felt for a radial pulse and found a barely palpable one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Unsure what to do, he tried to touch his brother to search where the blood was flowing from, but the scream of pain when he touched Mycroft's chest had Sherlock pulling back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Grabbing his phone, he called Anthea. When she picked up, he yelled into the phone. "Mycroft needs help immediately. He's bleeding and not waking up."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sherlock could hear her called on another line and after a few words, she came back to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sherlock, I need to you calm down. Help will be there in a few minutes. Make sure the door is unlocked for them."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I never relocked it. It was open when I arrived. Tell the ambulance to hurry." Sherlock begged with a sob in his throat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Within Minutes, the door filled with gun-toting men followed by the ambulance personnel. "Clear," one of them yelled. Sherlock was pushed out of the way as the medics began to work on his brother. It seemed like a replay of when Davison shot Mycroft nine months ago./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"On the phone, Anthea was talking softly to him assuring him she would be there in a minute and see he is allowed to accompany his brother in the ambulance while trying to calm him down. She had seen the longing looks that Sherlock would give Mycroft when he thought no one was looking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When they moved Mycroft to a gurney, she asked to talk to the attendant. The phone was pushed back into his hand. "Ride with him. I'll have John picked up and meet you at our hospital."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Afraid to touch Mycroft, Sherlock followed behind them. No liveliness in his step and could be heard to say, "You have to live. You just have too." Stopping he looked behind him and felt himself falling at the saturated blood tinted floor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey there Mr. Holmes. Let's catch up with the gurney shall we." One of Mycroft men had a hold of his arm and supported him as they followed Mycroft./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anthea left the ambulance first and took Sherlock, who was in the state of shock, to a private waiting room sitting him down. A few minutes later John was escorted into the same room. She nodded to John that mouthed, 'Check him over, he's in shock.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As she left, John said, "Sherlock, you with me? Hey, come on now, talk to me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He's dead. I know he's dead. Couldn't lose that much blood and still live," Sherlock muttered to himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sherlock, look at me. Anthea said he's in surgery that means that he can't be dead."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Abruptly Sherlock jumped up and started to pace. Anger colored his face, hand clenched, and voice raised. "I'm going to kill who did this. I'll find them and make them suffer slowly before I kill them." Quickly turning he headed toward the door but John caught him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Turning, he growled at John. "Take you hand off me before I do something you won't enjoy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Stop and think. You don't know who did this. I mean Mycroft's house is a fortress, and yet you found no men guarding it or the alarm activated. Organizing this attack was an inside job, Sherlock. Mycroft will need to tell you who is responsible before you can act. Besides with the violence of this attack, he'll be worried they went after you also. I'm not a fool, Sherlock. I know how deeply you care for him and see how much he cares for you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before Sherlock could say another word, Anthea and the doctor entered the room. "This is Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Holmes' brother. You're to keep him completely information about his brother." Anthea explained./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The doctor glanced at John questioningly. "That's Dr. Watson. He's to be included him in the information, also."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I see. Well, gentlemen, Mr. Holmes survived the surgery but is in critical condition and still may not survive. He'll be moved to ICU after they finish closing him in surgery. He has assigned private ICU nurses by Anthea. At this time, he's attached to a ventilator, drains from his chest as he had a pneumothorax, and stomach to drain the blood from the internal bleeding. A catheter placed, and five IV lines are giving him, pain medication, sedatives to help with healing, antibiotics, fluids, and blood. After he is awake, we'll add a feeding tube until his stomach heals enough for him to eat. The next 24 hours will give us an idea of how seriously his injuries will affect his life. Question?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"John looked over at Sherlock, who nodded. "His injuries?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Taking a deep breath, the doctor glanced at Sherlock, "Are you sure you want to know all the details?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Seeing the anger raising in Sherlock, John placed a hand on him. "Sherlock wants all the details as will the police. DI Lestrade is in the waiting room. If you could send for him, then you will only need to explain it once."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anthea was out the door before John finished, and a few moments later was back with Greg./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You can start now," Sherlock snarled./p 


End file.
